A New Classmate
by avenger90
Summary: After school one day, the girls' were finishing up the show. The next day at school, everybody thought that Cece and the new guy were dating but it turned out that the new guy had feelings for Rocky. How will this be handled? Will Cece really fall for him after she know his secret? Read to find out


One day Rocky and Cece were over at their lockers before school had started. Deuce spotted them and said "Hey." They both replied back. Then Deuce asked "Have you heard about the two new students that are going to be arriving?" They both said "No." Rocky said "Do you when they are arriving?" Deuce said "No but I do have a theory where you can find out." Rocky said "You've read my mind." After school, Rocky and Cece were on their way to the Shake It Up Chicago studio. Once there, Gary Wilde called a young boy that was very athletically built and had brown hair. The young boy came over and Gary told him to be on the sidelines once the show was finished. After the show, the young boy went over to Rocky and Cece and said "Wow. You two are really good." They both said "Thanks." Rocky introduced themselves, "I'm Rocky and this is Cece." The young boy said "Good to meet you. I'm Gabe." Cece asked "So why aren't you on the show?" Gabe said "I can't dance so I took the offer of being Gary's assistant." Rocky said "We can teach you some moves." Gabe said "You sure? I hope you don't mind, I have a brother and he can't dance either." Rocky said "We'll be glad to help him too." Gabe said "Cool." After they left the studio, they went to Cece's apartment. Once there, they were doing homework, at least Rocky was anyway. Then out of nowhere they heard a slam across the hall. They went over to see that Gabe was getting beat up but it wasn't him. Gabe was going to tackle their father from trying not to hurt his brother anymore. Their father was so strong that Gabe couldn't put him in a headlock so he threw Gabe over his shoulder and heard a slam on his back and head. Rocky and Cece were witnessing what was happening so they decided to intervene. Gabe glanced over at his brother who was knocked out. Their father directed his attention to Cece and was going to do brutal damage but Gabe interfered and was knocked out. They both dragged Gabe and his brother over to her apartment with Rocky on the phone immediately with Mrs. Jones. Mrs. Jones came over and arrested their father for child abuse and alcoholism. Mrs. Jones went to the apartment and asked if everyone was okay. Rocky said "We are but Gabe and his brother aren't." Mrs. Jones said "Oh Well, I've got to get back to work but try to make them comfortable." Cece said "We will. Thanks, mom." After a while, Gabe started waking up. Gabe said "My head. What happened?" Rocky said "You were trying to stop your father from giving your brother more damage and blacked out." Gabe said "Oh," and glanced over at his brother who was still unconscious. Cece glanced at the both of them and asked "Are you two twins by any chance?" Gabe said "Yeah. This is my brother Zack." They both were much built and had the same hair but the only thing that was different was the eye color. Gabe had green and Zack had brown. Then Zack started to come to and said "What happened?" Gabe said "Dad was going to give you one final blow but I stopped him before he could." Zack said "Where are we?" Gabe said "Over at a friend's." Zack was going to get up from the couch but Rocky intervened. Rocky said "You're still a little sore. You need rest." Cece said "So do you," directing her attention to Gabe. They agreed and slept. After they slept, they were up and reenergized. Rocky introduced themselves to Zack, "I'm Rocky and this is Cece." Zack said "Glad to meet you. I'm pretty sure Gabe introduced me to you." They both said "Yeah." Zack said "So what are we going to do now that dad's arrested for doing that to us?" Gabe said "I don't know." Cece said "I have an idea. Why don't you stay with me and Zack can stay with Rocky?" Rocky was shocked, pulled Cece into the kitchen and said "What? Are you crazy? My mom's going to be wandering why there's a stranger in my apartment." Cece said "Rocky, relax. Just tell your mom a friend is staying over." Rocky said "Fine," and went to her apartment with Zack behind her. Once in her apartment, they had to wait until her parent's got home. Once her parent's got home, Rocky asked "Mom, is it okay if a friend stays over?" Mrs. Blue said "How long?" Rocky said "I don't know. I forgot to ask." Mrs. Blue said "Ok but as long he or she gets the couch." Rocky said "Thanks mom." Meanwhile in Cece's apartment, the same situation took place. The next day at school, Gabe and Zack were waiting for Rocky and Cece at their lockers. Once Rocky and Cece got to their lockers, they were surprised and were wandering why Gabe and Zack were at their lockers. Cece said "Hey. What are you two at our lockers for?" Gabe said "We can't wait for you both. We were going to say thank you for letting us stay with you girls." Rocky said "No problem." Then Tinka and Gunther Hessenheifer came upon and did their announcement like they always did. Tinka asked "Vho are these veirdo's?" Zack said "Excuse me? I was going to ask you the same." Gabe nudged him in the side and whispered "Enough." Gunther said "Back off. No one makes fun of Tinka while I'm around." Zack said "Really? Maybe we should start making fun of you to." Rocky, Cece and Gabe were really hoping that Zack, Gunther and Tinka wouldn't get in a fight, especially Zack and Gunther. Gabe said "Zack, stop it now." Tinka said "I vould listen to him, if I vere you." Gunther said "Come on, Tinka. Ve have given them enough pain for one day," and they walked off. Once they left, Gabe said "You should've stopped while you were ahead." Zack said "Sorry. Who were they anyway?" Rocky said "Tinka and Gunther Hessenheifer. They've been exchange students since the 1st grade." Gabe asked "Do they always do that thing?" Cece said "Yeah. It gets real old real fast." Rocky said "Sorry for not warning you about them." Zack said "It's fine." The bell rang for school to be let out. On their way to the apartment complex, Rocky said "So Zack, Gabe told us that you can't dance?" Zack said "Yeah." Cece said "What do you think of us teaching you both?" Zack said "That'd be awesome." Once at Cece's, Gabe and Zack helped move things around so they could practice. Once Rocky and Cece showed them some moves, it was their job to copy the moves back. Zack got the hang of it quick but Gabe still had some issues. Cece had another idea of one-on-one dance sessions with just her and Gabe. Rocky and Zack went to her apartment and worked on the moves leaving Cece and Gabe to do the same. Gabe just couldn't get the hang of so he gave up only Cece wouldn't let him. Gabe was going to get a drink when Cece was going to bring him back to the den when she tripped but Gabe caught her in time. Gabe said "You ok?" Cece said "Yeah. Thanks." Gabe said "No problem," and let go of her. Later that night, Cece couldn't fall asleep because of what happened. Cece came out of her room and went to the couch to see if Gabe was awake or not. Gabe was sound asleep and she didn't want to wake him so she went back to her room. When he heard her bedroom door close, he got up and went to knock on the door. Cece opened, came out and said "I thought you were asleep." Gabe said "No. I was just pretending to be." Cece said "Why?" Gabe said "So I could think things over." Cece asked "And that's the best way?" Gabe said "For me, it is." Cece didn't realize how close he was. Cece as expecting for something to happen but Gabe had walked back to the couch. Cece went to the couch and said "You ok?" Gabe said "Yeah. Why would you ask that?" Cece said "The way you walked back to the couch." Gabe said "Oh. I like you a lot and I don't want us to be just friends, all right?" Cece said "I get the picture. When we first met, I thought he'll just want to be friends with me anyway but now that I know you don't want to be friends, I'm okay with that." Gabe said "So you're okay with being my girlfriend?" Cece said "Oh yeah. Wait. What'd you just say?" Gabe repeated the question over. Cece accepted it and said "You know we're not official though, right?" Gabe said "What are you talking about?" Cece said "Don't tell me you've never kissed a girl before?" Gabe said "Honestly, I haven't."

To be continued…


End file.
